Green is not Beautiful
by Koneko-sensei
Summary: Okay, this week my perverted yaoi fangirl alterego had been dominating so i felt the need to write a YumiXIkka fanfic. This is my first time writing anything like this so R&R but BE NICE! It's set a while back when Renji first approached Ikkaku.
1. Chapter 1

Yumichika sat upright, staring stony faced at the door of the room he and Ikkaku shared. It was passed midnight and Ikkaku had still not returned. Yumichika was not worried; he knew exactly where Ikkaku was and exactly whom he was with. No, the emotion consuming Yumichika was blazing jealousy. His knees and neck were stiff and painful, as he had been sat in the same position for hours – not that he cared, he was just desperate for Ikkaku to return. He hated having to share Ikkaku with **anyone**, not even the captain. Ikkaku was _his _and he belonged Ikkaku.

Without warning the door slid open and light from the corridor poured into the room. Yumichika screwed up his eyes and elegantly raised a hand to cover his delicate features.

"Yumichika?!" Ikkaku exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise, "you waited up?"

Ikkaku approached his lover and fondly muttered "idiot" as he leaned down and planted a kiss softly on his lips.

Yumichika did not respond, he merely stared ahead, his expression unreadable.

"Yumichika?" inquired Ikkaku, kneeling down in front of his other half looking directly into his eyes.

"You were with _him _again, weren't you"

"Wha-?"

Yumichika hated feeling so jealous – green was not a colour he wore well.

"Abarai-kun."

"Renji? You do know were just training right?"

"I can see that – your covered in dirt, it is most undignified."

Ikkaku leaned over and placed a harder, more passionate kiss on Yumichika's lips.

As they broke away he said: "You really are a true idiot Yumichika."

Unable to let it lie, before he could stop himself, Yumichika Burst out:

"I suppose Abarai-kun isn't? He's a lot more fun is he? I can tell. I see you two talking and your face is so exhilarated. Whenever you hear his name your eyes light up –"

Tears started to blur his vision but he carried on regardless:

"Am I just a fool? An idiot you keep around for cheep kicks? Do I mean so little to you that you'll drop me in an instant if Abarai-kun comes calling for you?"

The tears were streaming down his face at this point but Yumichika could not care less – all of the feelings he had kept locked inside him for so long were finally coming out.

"Have all these years meant… meant… _nothing? _I always ca-"

Before he could say anything else Ikkaku cut him off by pushing him to the ground. As Ikkaku pinned him down he locked his small amber eyes with Yumichika's stunning violet ones. His heart shattered as he looked at his lover's tearstained face. In a shaking voice he stated:

"Yumichika. I love you more than anything in this world and there is no force that can or will ever change that. If I had to die for you, I'd do it a million times over. If you needed _anything _I'd go to the ends of the earth to retrieve it and if you hate me, no matter how much it hurt, I'd go and never come back."

Yumichika sat up, pushing Ikkaku away from him and turning to face the opposite wall. Ikkaku stared at him, waiting for a response, praying that Yumichika would not choose the latter.

"Ikkaku…" spoke Yumichika in a small, uncharacteristic voice, "I'm… so sorry..."

Ikkaku's heart dropped to his feet. He felt physically sick as he tremblingly rose to his feet. Swaying slightly with the shock he made his way towards the door. As he placed a tottering foot outside the door he felt a sudden heat envelop him as Yumichika wrapped his arms around Ikkaku's torso.

"Baka" sang Yumichika softly in his ear and pulling his hakama down over his shoulders and gently kissing the bruises Ikkaku had received from his earlier training with Renji. "You misunderstood me."

Ikkaku swung round and pressed Yumichika onto the bed, sliding his hakama over his pale shoulders and running his hands up and down his thighs.

Yumichika let out a throaty groan whilst wrapping his legs around Ikkaku's waist and nuzzling his neck. Both of them unaware that they had left there door wide open… and a figure was fast approaching…


	2. Chapter 2

"Madarame-san?!?" exclaimed a stunned Renji, his face flushing to match his crimson hair. "I-I'm… you…. Left the door open."

"What is it Abarai-kun?" Asked an irritated muffled voice from under Ikkaku, "Could it not wait until morning?"

"S-sorry Ayasegawa-san… I didn't know… please excuse me," he mumbled bowing low.

"Yumichika!" said Ikkaku in a warning voice, frowning at his companion whilst sitting up and straightening his hakama.

Renji jumped back apologetically:

"No, no, no! Really – it can wait – I'm sorry Ayasegawa-san, Madarame-san. Forgive my rudeness." After an embarrassed pause, he bowed again then awkwardly stumbled out of the room.

With the mood completely ruined Yumichika turned his back on Ikkaku stared fixatedly at the wall, after that he must have fallen asleep as the next thing he knew he was vaguely aware of someone leaving the room and sunlight pouring in. Groaning he pulled the duvet over his head desperate for more sleep.

"OIIIIIIIII! RENJIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Ikkaku catching up to the redhead and clasping his shoulder, "what's up?"

Renji yelped and jumped away from the other man, colour flushing to his cheeks:

"N-no-nothing's up – why would there be? Who've you been talking to?"

"What?" Ikkaku asked, surprised by Renji's defensiveness, "No-one, I was just gonna ask what you wanted last night."

Renji looked away, his face purple. I'm such and idiot, he thought, _why the hell?_ I just had to go over last night – there's no way I can win against Ayasegawa-san…I'm such a retard.

"Yeah… um… about that – it…" Renji took a deep breath gathered up his courage: "it… doesn't matter anymore!"

With that Renji turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could, leaving a bewildered Ikkaku standing in a cloud of dust and debris.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika-san?"

"Yes – and you are?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei – 9th squad fuku-taicho."

Yumichika surveyed the young, dark haired man in front of him. He took in the defined biceps, the broad shoulders, the horizontal blue stripe across his left cheek along with the "69" tattoo and the long scar down the side of his face, which Yumichika found more intriguing and alluring than ugly. This Hisagi Shuuhei-san was quite a surprisingly beautiful person in Yumichika's eyes.

"What might you want with someone like _me_ Hisagi-fuku-taicho?" Yumichika asked flirtatiously.

Hisagi shuffled his feet and looked uncomfortable, not looking Yumichika in the eyes he said:

"My captain… Tousen-taicho has heard that you…. Well he…" Shuuhei cleared his throat and reganed his professional manner, "Tousen-taicho was speaking with Zaraki-taicho and the conversation lead to talk of a fifth seat in the 11th squad who as Zaraki-taicho put: " is an idiotic pretty boy who didn't shut up about my hair until Yachiru let him into my sleeping quarters and he did it while I slept."" Shuuhei stifled a grin, which soon turned into a grimace "Tousen-taicho was… very interested and would like to know if… that 5th seat would consider taking some time to… help him find a new look…"

Yumichika stared at the other man, absolutely stunned.

"Tousen-taicho said that you do not have to answer right away but please consider it as a favour to the 9th squad."

Yumichika continued to stare at the assistant captain his thoughts racing: What is there to gain? Hmmm… I could spread beauty in the world… Tousen does need it… I could do something interesting with his hair… add something orange… and _shades_… yes I can see it now – but I mustn't do something for nothing, that would be completely out of my nature…

Shuuhei watched the 5th seat surveying him and felt his heat radiate off his cheeks; clearing his throat he took a step back. For reasons unknown to him, the other man made Shuuhei very uncomfortable. His mouth became dry and his heart beat at an alarming rate every time he and Yumichika made eye contact.

"What, Hisagi-chan," he smiled, "will _I _get in return?"

Ikkaku sat cross-legged, leant against the bed, glaring at the door of the room he and Yumichika shared. It was nearly midnight and Yumichika had still not returned. Ikkaku wasn't worried - he had a pretty clear idea of where Yumichika was and whom he was with. No, the emotion consuming Ikkaku was blazing jealousy. Yumichika was one of the most beautiful men in the Soul Society, more beautiful than most of the women. Ikkaku knew he had many admirers, he was also aware of how much of a flirt and a tease Yumichika could be. Ikkaku rolled his head 360 degrees clockwise and then anti-clockwise as he had been sat like this for a while and his neck was becoming stiff. God knows what he's doing now, Ikkaku thought, slightly worried.

A shadow appeared on the door as it was slid open elegantly and a tall, dark haired man appeared from behind it.

"Ikkaku?" Yumichika said pleasantly, closing the door tossing his hakama aside and sliding on a yukata.

Ikkaku continued to stare fiercely at the door, doing his best to ignore Yumichika.

Noticing what he was attempting to do Yumichika grinned mischievously, embracing the challenge and determined to win.

Plonking himself down directly in front of Ikkaku, Yumichika crossed his legs and moved his face forward so that it was inches away from Ikkaku's. Unable to continue ignoring him without seeming childish Ikkaku grunted and said:

"You were with _him _again, weren't ya?"

Yumichika chuckled and pushed Ikkaku down onto the floor, placing a hard kiss on his lips.

"With who?" he asked feigning innocence.

"You know who."

"Hisagi-chan? You are aware it's a favour to his captain?"

" I can tell just by looking at Tousen – but why are you still hanging around with him? If you're done you've not got any more business with the 9th squad do you?"

Yumichika grinned as realisation dawned:

"Ikkaku," he sighed, "green is not beautiful."


End file.
